Almost lover
by Ciel Jeevas
Summary: Porque ninguno tenía a alguien que los esperara a casar para verlos volver. Estaban solos en un mundo cruel.


**Disclaime****r****: N**aruto, no es mio, no lo fue, no lo es y para mi pesar nunca lo sera. _  
_

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar, violación.

**Summary**: A Sasuke no le importaba quien era, de donde venia o que rayos hacia. A Sakura no le importaba que fuera casado, la persona más arisca del mundo y un egoísta derrumbado, le quería y para ella era suficiente.

**N/A**: Hemn ¡Hola! Pues hace frio, tengo los dedos entumecidos y llevo mucho escribiendo xD así que mejor la hago corta, pues gracias por leer esto! surgió de la nada ._. y necesitaba escribirlo, quiero hacerlo largo pero por ahí no pasa de los diez capítulos :/ en fin Saludos!

* * *

_I**nicio**_

_¡__**Q**__ué ganas tuve de llorar sintiendo junto a mí_

_La burla de la realidad!_

**S**e abrazo rápidamente a su pequeño bolso cuando el primero auto de la noche paro, un BMW aboyado en la puerta trasera, pero que no dejaba de ser nuevo y costoso, lo analizo unos segundos más pero al final término dando su aprobación.

Dio un paso adelante cuando la ventanilla se abrió, se obligo a sonríe cuando un rostro lleno de arugas y con una sonrisa lasciva la recibió.

– ¿Cuánto? – Pregunto con voz ronca, de seguro sobre excitado por lo que estaba haciendo, tan asqueroso que Sakura se obligo a no hacer una mueca.

– Doscientos la hora, trescientos toda la noche.

El viejo hizo una mueca y Sakura respigón con impaciencia, eran más de las dos, hacia frio y no había conseguido nadie dispuesto a pagar su tarifa, mientras que las demás habían partido horas atrás, ella había permanecido ahí, impaciente, negándose a bajar la tarifa, se mordió los labios nerviosa por lo que estaba por hacer, odiaba bajar el precio por necesidad, pero detestaba aun mas permanecer en aquella despreciable esquina sola.

– Ciento cincuenta…pero todo la noche – Dijo resignada y solo pudo ver la expectativa en la cara de su cliente lleno de arrugas.

Subió sin hacerse rogar, la calidez de la calefacción la acogió y decidió relajarse en aquel momento de descanso antes de ponerse a trabajar, ignoro los intentos del hombre por hablar con ella y se distrajo mirando el juego de luces que la ciudad le ofrecía. Tan hermosa…ojala ella también pudiera disfrutarlo sin tener que recurrir a esos límites.

Ojala el mundo no fuera tan grande y ella tan insignificante.

* * *

– No fuiste a la ecografía hoy

Sasuke Uchiha miro a su mujer de reojo, tenia puesto un vestido rojo de satén y un par de pendientes que le había regalado cuando eran novios, tan maquillada y arreglada…perfecta si no frunciera el ceño claramente molesta. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se concentro en la carretera que se imponía adelante, las cenas familiares lo ponían siempre de mal humor y eso era algo que TenTen no entendía .

– La junta del caso Velder se alargo, no tuve tiempo para avisarte.

– Pudiste haberle dicho a Hinata que me avisara, hubiera cambiado el turno – Contesto con tono dolido, de victima que tanto odiaba.

– No podía dejar la junta, llevaba seis intentando llegar a un acuerdo.

Se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de su error, desplazarla por trabajo, a su lado TenTen su esposa desde hacía dos años dejo escapar un gimoteo, claro signo de que se había lanzado al llanto.

– ¿Por qué no puedes preocuparte un poco por tu hijo? – Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor - ¿Tan poca cosa soy?

Maldijo en voz alta y realizo un gesto obsceno al auto que casi lo roza en una curva, no podía soportar los cambios de humor de TenTen que venían afectándole desde hacia tres meses, cuando comenzaron los mareos. Directamente ya no podía soportar a su esposa, aquello del embarazo se estaba yendo por las nubes, cambios de humor, antojos a horas espantosas, llamadas al trabajos por cosas sin sentido, mas de uno se había burlado se la insistencia de su esposa por saber como estaba, a el eso le estaba hartando. Paso una mano por los cabello intentando calmarse con aquel llanto atronador, pensando una y otra vez porque se había casado si estaba tan bien solo.

– Basta, está bien TenTen, es mi culpa deja de llorar que le haces daño al niño ¿Eso quieres?

La aludida negó con prisa y se seco las lagrimas que arruinaron su maquillaje, respiro varias veces intentando calmarse, tal como el doctor le había enseñado, cuando lo logro miro a su marido con los ojos y la nariz roja.

– Perdóname amor…Es que no puedo controlarme – Susurro apenada y el solo asistió, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para entenderla.

Pudo escucharla murmurar sobre el almuerzo de mañana, algo a la francesa que decidió ignorar, el tenia sus propios problemas como para soportar quejas femeninas.

Todo se estaba yendo al carajo, si las cosas continuaban así iba a perder el honor que tanto años le había costado conseguir "Estas demasiado distraído Sasuke" fueron las palabras de Kakashi al sacarlo del caso, mandando siete meses de trabajo a la basura. Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, todo desde que el bebe apareció en el medio, desde que TenTen casi lo pierde en un accidente, apretó con fuerza el manubrio intentando calmarse, no iba a gritar, su esposa se había calmado como para hacerla llorar de nuevo.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estamos yendo? – Hablo indignada su mujer, fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de camino y esta vez sí grito.

– ¡Mierda!

Se había dirijo a la parte burda de la ciudad, sin que pudiera notarlo, se encontraban en una zona donde los prostíbulos y los hoteles parecían sobra. Todo parecía encontrarse calmo para ser jueves, pero aun así pudo escuchar a TenTen protestar y rezongar, cosa que venia haciendo a menudo.

– Debería darle vergüenza ¡Tan joven!

Miro el lugar que tanto parecía escandalizar a TenTen, en una esquina vacía, un solo auto parecía ser el único problema. Sasuke tuvo que agudizar la vista para verla bien, alejada del auto, tan pequeña que parecía muñeca y con la piel tan blanca como porcelana, una muchacha demasiado joven ofrecía sus servicios.

– Y pensar que es una niña.

Sasuke quiso decirle que se callara, pero la cabellera rosa le llamo más la atención, nunca había visto un color más llamativo, la miro vio y puedo notar que parecía asustada…como si realmente no quisiera estar ahí, se vio tentando a bajar para preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero desistió cuando la pequeña figura se perdió en el auto, entonces reacciono y sacudió la cabeza intentando quitar esas ideas absurdas, no era más que una asquerosa prostituta que cumplía su trabajo como cualquier otro.

Porque la vida era así, vaga, absurda y a veces ridículamente egoísta.

* * *

**E**ra un cuarto bonito, bien decorado, de seguro la mujer que la había arreglado lo realizo con esmero, pobre pensó Sakura al ver como el viejo que tenía como esposo comenzaba a desvestirse.

La había llevado a su casa en vez de un hotel, en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía, pero le había resultado bastante bonito de noche, algún día se compraría una casa en ese barrio cuando juntara el dinero suficiente, pequeña, pero con un gran jardín para sus perros, con piscina para cuando el calor del verano se volviera pesado y decidiera pasar las tardes leyendo algún libro viejo en un enorme flotador.

Su sueño se rompió cuando el auto paro y el hombre la llevo hasta la habitación en penumbras.

– Quítate la ropa – Ordeno sobre exaltado, demasiado ansioso que apenas podía quitarse la ropa que llevaba.

Sakura obedeció en silencio, se saco el vestido negro brillante que usaba para trabajar, estaba un poco roto y llevaba postergando su lavado hacia bastante tiempo, pero nunca tenia oportunidad, se quito las bragas, pero desistió del sujetador. Acomodo sus cosas a un lado y se acostó en la cama con lentitud que impaciento mas al hombre que la tiro boca abajo con brusquedad, apenas oyó el sonido del preservativo cuando ya estaba adentro.

Quiso gritar y llorar en voz alta, salir de ahí y olvidar todo. Absolutamente todo.

Pero no tenia donde ir y la noche solo la recibiría con peores males que aquel. Se acomodo lo suficiente para poder abrazarse a sí misma y lloro en silencio.

Cada lágrima por un sueño roto.

* * *

Si tal vez Sasuke parezca un hijo de su madre, no lo voy a negar, pero después mostrara sus razones, su matrimonio no es tan así como parece.

Criticas, tomatazos, zapatazos o cualquier comentarios bien intencionado es recibido! si quieren mandarme un brazada para el frió tambien! xD

Saludos!


End file.
